Sombras del Destino
by davidzephyrgordon
Summary: –Fue una especie de visión, una profecía –comenzó Jacen- cuando estaba acercándome al fondo de la cueva. De pronto la Fuerza me inundó y vi el futuro igual que os veo a vosotros ahora. No era una especie de alucinación ni una prueba, era el futuro. No me preguntéis cómo, pero lo sé. Lo veía, lo sentía. Y en ese futuro, yo me pasaba al lado oscuro y volvía a fundar la Orden Sith.


**JACEN. SOMBRAS DEL DESTINO**

Por encima de todo lo demás estaba el dolor, un frío y lacerante dolor de cabeza.

Tiritando, me rodeé las rodillas con los brazos y apreté los dientes todo lo que pude. Notaba en la boca un sabor metálico, a vómito, y me costaba horrores tragar saliva. Creo que de alguna manera había esperado –tonto de mí- que fuera de aquella cueva, lejos de la Academia y de mis compañeros, el cielo inmenso, profundo, cuajado de estrellas de Yavin IV y los rumores de la noche harían que lo que había visto en la cueva se volviera menos real, más ligero, que el viento del atardecer se lo llevaría como el humo de los sueños, que de un momento a otro despertaría y estaría otra vez en mi litera en Coruscant como hace tanto tiempo, suspendido sobre un mar infinito y rojoazulado de luces de ciudad. Quizá molestaría a Anakin al bajar de golpe, y él farfullaría y se quejaría y se incorporaría a mitad frotándose los ojos con las manos, o Jaina se revolvería en medio de las sábanas; frunciendo el ceño y sin abrir los ojos, preguntaría qué me pasaba para volver a estar dormida cuando yo le contestase.

Si corría y hacía ruido me encontraría a Mamá en el pasillo con el mismo ceño que Jaina, porque al día siguiente habría una negociación diplomática o un gran encuentro. "Jacen", me reñiría, "si no estoy descansada mañana, las consecuencias para la Galaxia...", pero al verme tan asustado callaría y se agacharía, y abriendo los brazos, me diría "anda, ven". Mamá, tan preocupada por lo que sería de nosotros cuando creciésemos, que siempre temía... o Papá, mejor Papá, con su media sonrisa pícara y sus manos fuertes, que me desordenarían todo el pelo. "Chaval, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

" _Ya no eres mi hijo"._

Apoyé la frente contra las rodillas, porque me abrasaba. Estaba solo en la jungla, nada de todo eso iba a ocurrir y el atardecer ardiente me oprimía igual que me habían oprimido las paredes de piedra; lo miraba y sólo veía un gran charco de sangre. Respiraba con dificultad; enfrente de mí se había formado como un velo rojizo, y todo lo que podía pensar era "por favor no, por favor no" una y otra vez. Y estaba aquel dolor dentro de mi cráneo, aquel dolor taladrante y oscuro y cada vez más y más fuerte.

Por primera vez desde el día en que nací, pensé que odiaba la Fuerza y deseé haber nacido ciego a ella, como Papá. Así no tendría que huir. Porque ahora tendría que irme, enterrar mi sable de luz o tirarlo al mar y no volver jamás a la Academia. Dejar atrás todo lo que me importaba, a toda la gente a la que quería, a mi familia, a mis amigos. Ir adonde no pudiese hacerles daño, quizá un mundo salvaje; haría estallar la nave al tomar tierra y viviría entre los animales. Quizá ahora mismo, quizá podría desaparecer corriendo en la jungla y ocultarme hasta que dejaran de buscarme. No, qué estúpido, nunca se rendirían. Jaina sabría que yo seguía con vida, nuestra conexión se lo diría, y... Gemí y rechiné los dientes, apretándome la cabeza con las manos. ¿Y quién me aseguraba que yo, otro yo distinto al de ahora, no encontraría una forma de volver? Ojalá estuviera muerto de verdad, ojalá no existiera. Caedus... Sentí ganas, también por primera vez en mi vida, de apoyarme el sable de luz en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, poner la frente contra la rodilla y apretar el botón de encendido. O hacer que la Fuerza me sujetara el cuello como una tenaza y cerrarla de un golpe. Crac.

No. El rostro de mi tío Luke nunca me dejaría llegar a eso. ¿Por qué no había ido a verle a él, por qué? Había vivido toda clase de cosas oscuras y terribles; había visto su propia cara bajo el casco partido de Vader, había tocado el Lado Oscuro, casi había sucumbido al influjo del Emperador. Él me advirtió sobre la cueva; yo, idiota de mí, me empeñé en entrar, maldita mi curiosidad. Me miraría con sus ojos azules y limpios, me diría que no había destino, que la elección siempre sería mía, que no tuviera miedo, que siempre habría esperanza, y me hablaría de su padre, mi abuelo.

Pero no había ido, ¿entendéis?, porque el caso es que la Fuerza permite _ver_ el futuro. La Fuerza predijo que mi abuelo traería el equilibrio y así había sido; lo que había predicho sobre mí se cumpliría del mismo modo. El tío Luke me quiere, me quiere con toda su alma, y eso le impediría verme como un monstruo. Monstruo... El cráneo me iba a estallar. Si pudiera encontrar el modo, si pudiera arrancar la Fuerza de mí, volverme ciego a ella... "Tengo que huir", pensé "antes de mañana. Porque no podría enfrentarme a sus miradas ahora que..."

–Jacen.

Había estado demasiado ensimismado para percibirlos, maldición, y el sobresalto por poco me tira al suelo. Levanté la vista. Yavin, gigantesco y anaranjado, resplandecía en el horizonte como un tizón, y mi hermana Jaina estaba arrodillada contra él, delante de mí. Me vi reflejado en su mirada preocupada, en sus ojos castaños idénticos a los míos. Llevaba su mono de piloto; debía de haber estado buscándome con el deslizador. Por encima de su hombro distinguí a Tenel Ka, alta y de verde, los brazos cruzados (el del muñón sobre el otro), su pelo de un rojo más rojo a la luz naranja y ardiente, sus labios formando una línea tensa, sus ojos tan preocupados como los de Jaina. Preocupados por mí. Tenel Ka, en mi visión yo la había... me volví a tapar la cara. Lowie estaba con ellas. Podía oírle jadear; había venido corriendo.

–Jacen –volvió a hablar Jaina con suavidad-, ¿qué te ha pasado ahí dentro? –No contesté, no podía decir nada, sólo apreté los dientes-. Hermano, siento tu mente, ¿recuerdas?, y nunca antes te había notado tan mal. Por favor, habla con nosotros.

Alcé la cabeza evitando mirarla. Levanté la barbilla, y puse la cara más inexpresiva y altanera que pude. Fue fácil. La recordaba de la cueva.

–Marchaos –encontré fuerzas para decir, desgarrándome por dentro un poco más a cada palabra-. N-no quiero veros. Quiero estar... quiero estar solo. Yo... N-no os necesito, yo... ¡por favor, dejadme!

Noté las manos de Jaina en los hombros. Por favor, no. Yo debía huir y alejarme. Ellos no querrían que lo hiciera, pero yo _debía_ huir y alejarme. Y no tendría fuerzas, no las tendría, si no... ah, si al menos no me doliera tanto la cabeza... herirlos me mataba por dentro, pero no podía hacer nada más si quería salvarlos, no podía... me mordí el labio hasta el fondo. Antes de que me hubiera librado aquella telaraña, mi hermana me abrazaba, cálida y decidida, y al mismo tiempo noté su toque en la Fuerza, que también era como un abrazo. Sentí toda su angustia por mí; no pude remediarlo y la abracé a mi vez con fuerza y sin pensar en nada más, como si de verdad estuviera en Coruscant y aquello hubiera sido una pesadilla. Entonces la mano fría de Tenel Ka se posó también en mi hombro y la gran zarpa de Lowie, el buen Lowbacca, en el otro.

–Jacen –me llamó Jaina por tercera vez, separándose un poco de mí-, sé que estás perdido y tienes miedo, pero escúchame, ¿quieres? Estamos contigo, y vamos a estar contigo hasta el final, pase lo que pase. No vas a poder echarnos hagas lo que hagas, ni con palabras, ni con la Fuerza, ni con la espada láser. Así que ni lo intentes.

–Es un hecho –confirmó Tenel Ka, y Lowie gruñó larga y sentidamente. Los miré. Las lágrimas me emborronaban los ojos por momentos, y ellos se difuminaban en manchones de colores oscuros; pardo, rojo, verde, castaño dorado. La voz de mi hermana seguía sonando en mis oídos:

–Así que, como no puedes librarte de nosotros ni para protegernos ni para nada, igual podrías contarnos qué es lo que ha pasado, porque si no va a ser una noche larga y no tengo a mano mi baraja de _sabbac_.

–Hey, eso parece mío –repliqué en voz apenas audible-. Y es _mi_ baraja de _sabbac_ , ¿recuerdas? Te la gané.

–Eso está mejor –me dijo Jaina; parpadeé para aclarar la vista y vi que medio sonreía a lo Solo-. ¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo tú.

Volví a morderme el labio –para entonces sangraba, otra entre las heridas, raspazos y moretones que me había hecho vagando por la jungla, y la sangre me goteaba hasta la barbilla-, agaché la cabeza de nuevo y permanecí unos segundos más en silencio, limpiándome la cara de sangre y lágrimas. No podía más; me rendí. No tenía fuerzas para seguir con aquello yo solo, significara eso lo que significase. Así que arrinconé como pude el dolor de cabeza y empecé a hablar.

–Fue una especie de visión, una profecía –comencé con voz ronca y pastosa- cuando estaba acercándome al fondo de la cueva. De pronto la Fuerza me inundó y vi el futuro igual que os veo a vosotros ahora. No era una especie de alucinación ni una prueba ni nada así, era el futuro. No me preguntéis cómo, pero lo sé. No eran imágenes ni palabras, pero lo veía, lo sentía. Y en ese fututo, yo...

Callé. Volví a abrir la boca, y volví a cerrarla. De verdad, de verdad, no podía.

–¿Tú qué, Jacen? –Jaina otra vez, siempre Jaina. Pensé que se parecía mucho a Mamá. También era un poco como Papá otras veces, en lo práctico y desenvuelto.

–Yo... me pasaba al Lado Oscuro, y volvía a fundar la orden Sith.

Oí el jadeo ahogado de Lowie, y la mano de Tenel Ka tembló en mi hombro, pero no me soltó. Mi hermana también tragó saliva y los ojos se le agrandaron. Entonces me eché hacia adelante, la cogí de la mano y antes de poder arrepentirme estaba soltando el resto como una catarata: le hablé de la rabia y del odio y del dolor y de aquella curiosidad enfermiza y diabólica y nunca satisfecha, le hablé de sentir el corazón en el pecho como un témpano de hielo, le hablé del poder del Lado Oscuro, de lo fácil que era romper con la Fuerza el cuello de un hombre como quien rompe un palo seco, ¡crac!, le hablé de ambiciones que crecían hasta devorar la Galaxia entera, de dejarse arrastrar hacia el vacío, de tener todos mis impulsos al alcance de la mano.

–Me llamaba... me llamaré... Darth Caedus. El Caído.

–Jacen, nada de eso significa...

–Podía ver cada paso, lo que me había llevado allí. Al principio era miedo, algo de curiosidad, puede que un poco de arrogancia, todo terriblemente real y familiar. No me importaba. No fue ningún descuido, no fue un momento de debilidad; lentamente y a conciencia, me iba metiendo en la oscuridad, abrazándola, dejándome empapar por ella. Hasta ahora la noto, atrayéndome. Y ni siquiera os he contado lo peor. Anakin, y...

Me obligué a levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia Tenel Ka. Aunque la perdiera para siempre, tenía que decírselo. Mi compañera de Academia, mi amiga, tenía la cara pálida y los ojos brillantes, casi húmedos. Estaba tensa. La vista volvió a emborronárseme.

–Tenel Ka, yo te torturaba. Con rayos de Fuerza, rayos azules y oscuros, te torturaba y te volvía a torturar. Destruía la Corte de Hapes, mataba a todo el mundo. Y tú tendías la mano hacia tu espada, y yo volvía a lanzarte rayos, me burlaba, me reía como un loco. Te había engañado, te traicioné aprovechando que confiabas en mí, te puse contra Jaina y contra el resto y con la información que me diste destruí la Academia entera. Tenías el pelo ardiendo... yo... ¡Tenel Ka, lo siento, lo siento tanto!

Ahora sí que me soltó. Se había levantado y respiraba fuerte, y yo ya no tenía fuerzas para mirarla. Se me revolvió el estómago; si me hubiera quedado algo dentro lo hubiera vomitado. Todavía podía sentir el olor a carne quemada.

–¿Cómo... terminaba la visión? –preguntó Jaina con un hilo de voz.

–Tú... tú me matabas, Jaina. Con tu espada láser. Yo bajaba un poco de más los brazos, ¿recuerdas que siempre me lo dicen?, y tú me cortabas la cabeza.

–¡No!

–Sí. Por favor –musité–. Por favor, dejad que me vaya.

Guardaron silencio. Yo temblaba mirando al suelo. Contarlo había sido como sacarlo de mi cabeza, ahora nunca más podría fingir que no había pasado y seguir con mi vida. A nuestro alrededor, la noche de Yavin IV se hacía más y más oscura.

Oí a Tenel Ka tomar asiento entre la hierba, a mi lado. Lowie aguardaba detrás.

–Jacen, amigo mío –me habló con voz suave, la más suave que le he escuchado jamás-, tú no me has hecho ninguna de esas cosas y no tienes que pedir perdón por ellas. Óyeme tú ahora. Eres un Jedi, Jacen, mi aliado, mi amigo, mi compañero de armas. Juntos desafiamos al peligro, salvamos miles de vidas, destruimos la Academia de las Sombras. En estos meses he llegado a conocerte bien. Eres tan arrojado y divertido como tu padre –¡y era Tenel Ka la que estaba diciendo aquello, Tenel Ka, a la que jamás había logrado hacer reír con todo mi arsenal de bromas (bueno, quizá una vez, pero sin querer no cuenta)!-, tan valiente como tu madre y tan sabio como tu tío. Tienes el corazón más noble y bueno que conozco, y todo lo que estás haciendo lo demuestra. Confío en ti, ahora más que nunca. Es un hecho.

"Además", me dio a entender Lowie, "ahora no puede pasar igual, no del todo".

–Tenel Ka... Lowie... Me tenéis cariño y... y eso os ciega. No me conocéis. Todo eso está en mi interior, lo noto, siempre esperando, haciéndose más fuerte. No puedo vivir así. No puedo seguir siendo un Jedi. Tengo demasiado miedo a haceros daño.

Lowie emitió un largo gañido e hizo un gesto con el dedo índice.

–Lowie tiene razón –zanjó Jaina con tono resuelto-. Ya que vamos a quedarnos aquí, lo mejor será encender un fuego antes de que alguno de esos bicharracos enormes que tanto te gustan piense que seríamos una buena cena.

Fue una magnífica idea. El resplandor de las llamas siempre me ha fascinado; su calor me calmó y me reconfortó. Incluso me entró algo de apetito (veréis, con todo el lío no había tomado absolutamente nada desde el desayuno), y Lowie, bendito Lowie, puso al fuego una ristra de salchichas que había sacado de alguna parte. Miré a mi hermana y ella me sonrió y se recostó en la hierba. Por un rato estuvimos simplemente así, en silencio los cuatro mientras las salchichas chisporroteaban y crepitaban y un olor tan delicioso que no puedo describíroslo con palabras inundaba todo el claro del bosque.

–Gracias por contárnoslo todo, Jacen –comentó Jaina de pronto-, y menos mal. Eres fuerte, pero no quiero ni imaginarte cargando solo con todo eso. Entre los cuatro lo llevaremos mejor, ya lo verás –una de las salchichas voló de entre las llamas a su mano.

–No puedes huir –continuó Tenel Ka, atrayendo otra-. Más vale que te des cuenta, no se puede huir de uno mismo. Es un hecho. Tendrás que plantar cara y luchar.

"Cada día. Pero tú eres fuerte", añadió Lowbacca en wookie, y se hizo con la suya. Yo me tendí también, levanté la mano y dudé. ¿Puede un hombre enfrentarse con su destino y vencer? ¿Podría hacerlo Jacen Solo? Sentí cómo el cariño de los que me rodeaban entraba en mi cuerpo como una riada, y fue como nacer de nuevo. Tragué saliva lentamente, una y otra vez. Me escocían los ojos. La noche me envolvía y trazaba círculos a mi alrededor, y arriba cientos de mundos brillaban como joyas. Extendí la mano hacia ellos y la cerré en torno a la salchicha que faltaba y que yo había atraído con la Fuerza. La Fuerza...

–Tenel Ka, Jaina, Lowie, yo...

–No digas nada –Jaina-. Caminaremos juntos, Jacen. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Jamás te dejaremos de lado. No nos rendiremos. Tú tampoco te rindas, ¿vale?

Noté que Tenel Ka me apretaba fuerte la mano antes de correrse hacia la derecha. No habló –los sentimientos no se le dan muy bien, sabéis-, pero yo lo aprecié. Y supe que aquel día había descubierto qué era lo que más temía, que Jaina y mis amigos no me habían dejado solo, que sería más fuerte y más humilde para luchar contra el mal, alegre, sin descanso, sin odio en la mirada y siempre dispuesto a entender.

Me alzaría de aquel claro convertido en un guerrero, pero sin dejar de ser Jacen. Cerré los ojos, y pensé que llegaría a ser un maestro Jedi, y que el amor puede vencer al destino. Y aún lo pienso.

" _Jacen, Jacen, mi sobrino. Esta noche, encaramado en la cima del templo, temo por ti. Yo sé cuál es tu prueba; para todos nosotros es la misma, más o menos. La lucha nunca termina, y se libra en el corazón._

" _Sostén a tu hermana, a tus amigos, a Tenel Ka, y que ellos te sostengan a ti. Vosotros cuatro sois mi orgullo, mi mayor esperanza. Que sepas que nada es por azar, que no eres un error, que nunca luchas solo. No pierdas tu luz. Sigue brillando aunque hoy no la veas, y brillará hasta el final. Ojalá te guíe._

" _No era yo quien debía enseñarte el camino hoy, pero te he dejado en buenas manos. Te he acompañado en ellos, como podía y debía hacerlo. Confío en que te hayan ayudado. Confío en que hayas encontrado ese camino."_

Cuando la primera luz bañó la jungla de Yavin IV, Luke Skywalker saltó de lo más alto del antiguo Templo Massassi y flotó como una pluma en el aire hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, la mente ocupada en los problemas de aquella noche y en si habría algo en el Universo que fuera más alto que la Fuerza y de ser así, qué sería y cómo sería. Bostezando, emprendió su regreso al interior de la Academia Jedi. Comenzaba un nuevo día.


End file.
